


Cass x Sakura // Over a Beer Bottle

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/F, Love Confessions, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: My lesbian pirate babies like beer.





	Cass x Sakura // Over a Beer Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Theyre like the first lesbians i created uwu

Cass lifted her bottle above her head in a cheer. "To another victory!" she cried out, her voice easily raising above the murmur of her crew. 

Sakura watched in awe as the whole group raised their mugs and bottles as well. "To victory!" they cheered collectively. 

The group collectively put their bottles and mugs to their lips and drank. 

That was only the start of the night. Even Sakura took a drink, though small. 

Cass threw her arm around Sakura's shoulders with a laugh, tugging her to her side. "I love you," she said, surprisingly tender for her drunken state. 

Sakura felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I love you, too," she said quietly, and leaned up to kiss the captain. She could taste the beer, the fainter taste of the sea air on Cass's lips.

She could get used to this.


End file.
